Talk:Crateris colony
– AT2Howell 19:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC)How do you do the Category thing now? – AT2Howell 19:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :if you hit edit, you'll see the categories i added and can copy the way the code is written. -- Captain MKB 19:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::you're using the wrong brackets, categories use normal double-brackets. by the way, please don't create a category called 'Reman planets' -- there's no way that category would be able to be populated, there aren't any other Reman planets, so its not necessary. -- Captain MKB 19:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) There are three 'Reman' planets at last count. Is that not enough? – AT2Howell 19:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's really not. Sorry. I'd say wait until we get five or ten before we start creating categories about it. -- Captain MKB 19:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The Remans lived on Remus. They were given a continent on Romulus after the events in Nemisis. In the novelverse, they were moved from Romulus to Klorgat IV in 2381. In the onlineverse, they were moved from Romulus to Crateris in 2385. – AT2Howell 19:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe they'll release two more games and we can add two more planets to the list! So shoot me for thinking ahead. – AT2Howell 19:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, just keep believing that if it helps you sleep at night. -- Captain MKB 19:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The funny part is, you'll read this, see that two different dates and two different senarios played out. But tommorow, you'll tell me that there is no difference betwee the two storylines, and they should be meshed together. Selective amnisia. – AT2Howell 19:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No, i can see the two different dates and scenarios, but what you can't seem to wrap your head around is that no one cares. see, i'm not ignoring it or recommending meshing it. i'm accepting the differences and not caring at all. So, everytime you start being disruptive, just remember that I don't care what you're talking about. -- Captain MKB 19:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. So you'll stop trying to block anything and everything that identifies the two seperate story lines? Wonderfull. So glad that is over. – AT2Howell 19:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I'm going to continue advocating using the correct notation to note the contradictions, despite your inane ramblings (which, as I said, i will not care about at all) -- Captain MKB 19:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) So, again, you identify that they are separate storylines, yet you insist that we list them as though they agree. Right. Apples and oranges are both relatively round, so they must be the same fruit. Right... – AT2Howell 19:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Make sure you 'fix' Borg history and make it all one storyline, too. Not all those multiple histories contradict each other. – AT2Howell 19:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::WARNING - this conversation once again has nothing to do with talk:crateris colony. this is your second warning about disrupting talk pages, and once again, you're completely missing the point of separating continuities with your disruptive comments. No one's saying apples and oranges are the same fruit -- we're just acknowledging that they co-exist. -- Captain MKB 20:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC)